Under My Umbrella
by bojoflo12
Summary: Sophie Cove is a hot-headed, sarcastic, witty person, who gets thrown head first in to an assignment with William-Stick in his arse- T. Spears. What kind of explosions will come from this fated match?(Rated T because I'm paranoid).
1. Chapter 1

This is my first black butler fanfic, so helpful comments would be... well... helpful... I suppose, never mind, I really hope you guys enjoy it! It makes me kinda sad that William never gets any romance, so I thought, Why not! Also, I'm going to refer to grell as a he. Sorry! *dodges flying object* Also, *()* this around something in dialogue means that it is pausing for a sec.

I'll stop blabbering now...

* * *

I sigh as I push my glasses up on my nose. A brisk, "Come in." was uttered, so I pushed open the door and leaned against the wall. "Yes, Will?" I asked, impatient. "humph," He grumbled at my blatant disrespect, "you are going to be working with me on an assignment. I will not tolerate failure, all right?" I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, but can I ask just where the assignment is taking place?" Will scowled and spat out

"The circus."

* * *

I walked back to my room, deep in thought and bumped into someone. I blinked and my shoulders drooped when I saw the shock of red hair. A shrill voice exclaimed, "Soph Soph! Why didn't you tell me that you were going on a trip with my Willy!" I face palmed and looked at him "Grell, its for work... and when is Will yours?" I asked, mildly confused. "Aha! So you are trying to make a move on my man." I sweat dropped, "No, Grell. I'm not. I don't even want to go to the..." I shivered in horror, "Circus." After I told him that I wasn't 'after' Will, he relaxed. "Why don't you like the circus?" He asked, curious. I shuddered, "Because there are, ugh, clowns." Grell looked at me for a few seconds, then his face turned red, trying to stop himself from laughing. A loud cackle made me turn my head and I saw the Undertaker rolling on the ground, laughing. I scowl, "It isn't that funny! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack for*(I shudder again)* the circus." This just makes them laugh harder, so with that I pushed up my glasses and went to my room.

* * *

***TIME SKIP***

I pull my bag onto my shoulder and walk out, swinging my death scythe around by its handle. It is literally *As opposed to figuratively* the coolest death sythe of all the scythes. It is...wait for it... an... Umbrella! Surprise! Bet you didn't see that coming! But seriously, its an umbrella and the end is super pointy. It's black with a mahogany handle and it is my most treasured possession.

I make my way to the lobby of the Reaper HQ, or Ham Quesadilla as I lovingly refer to it as, and Will is standing there. "You're late." He scowls, pushing his glasses up with his scythe. I roll my eyes and jump out the door, falling into the human world. He quickly follows and we land in front of a field filled with tents and performers. People look at us weirdly as we seemed to appear out of nowhere, but labeled us as odd, and moved on. We head inside the gate and into the big tent, after buying tickets... Will, being the jerk he is, made me pay for them. A-hole. We go in the tent and sit down, watching the show. My favorite act was the guy with the snakes. I've always loved snakes, they're so beautiful and shiny, but at the same time, unbelievably deadly. Ahh, I resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl. They always have interesting things to say... oh, I forget to mention, every reaper has a special talent, or gift. Mine is communication... of a sort. I can talk to anything out loud or in their head and yes, I'm able to understand what they say. I know it doesn't seem likely but, it also helps with collecting souls. Something about it just makes them go willingly. I was snapped out of my reverie by a voice calling out, "Yes, you sir, and you're lovely wife back there." I was confused... until Will pulled me up with him. I stiffened when I realized that the man had called me... Will's... wife. I shuddered, and Will rolled his eyes, guessing what I was shuddering about. I could almost hear Grell's enraged shriek from here.

Will pulled me down the stands with him, and was going to lift me over the fence, when I turned and shot him an icy glare. He merely raised a brow, and gestured for me to go first. I sneered at him and hoisted myself over one-handed. Will followed, only slightly irritated. The ringmaster? Joker, came up to us and beamed, then looked at my umbrella a little strangely. I tightened my grasp on it and he shrugged and exclaimed, "Fair lady, would you please stand over there?" I nodded, indifferent and he positioned me against a woodener wall.

The knife thrower... Dagger, I think, stood about 12 feet in front of me, and said, "Don't move." I nodded and leaned back. A thud sounded by my feet, then, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Seven more daggers sprouted from the wood and I just looked at them cooly. Dagger took a last dagger and flung it.

I sighed, I could tell from the start that he positioned that one wrong. Now I would have to stop it. I appraised the on coming dagger calmly and raised my hand slowly. It came shooting toward my face, and gasps were heard all around. If it had actually been frightening, I might have laughed at them. My hand shot up and caught the dagger between my index and middle finger, barely a centimeter away from my eye. I pulled my hand away and looked at the dagger, smirking. I heard Will sigh, and the astonished gasps from everyone (including the performers).

I levered my hand back, and flung the knife, making it catch on Daggers hat and get stuck in one of the poles behind him. "Be careful." I called to him, his gaze wide and shocked. I continued,

"Somebody could get hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

After I stole the spotlight, I strode out, whistling a merry tune and swinging my death scythe around my finger. Will rolled his eyes and followed me, "You didn't have to make such a big scene." He huffed  
"Oh, so you would rather that I just let it impale me? Geez Will, I mean, I know you find me annoying and all, but telling me I should have let a knife stab me..." I trailed off. I looked over at him through the corner of my eye and saw that he had a faint blush on his cheeks, "No, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying that you could have screamed and ducked or something of the sort."  
I snorted, "Yeah, me. Scream like a little girl, no thank you. The only time I've ever screamed was when..." I grew sober, "Well, you know when the last time I screamed was." A voice shouting at us to wait distracted me from my thoughts. A moment later, Joker ran to us and panted for breath, putting his hands on his knees. "Ye walk real quick fer a lady. I was wondering, would ye be interested in joining the circus, the two of ye?" I grinned, "Sure!" Will scowled, and opened his mouth to object, but I, still smiling, jabbed him in the ribs with my umbrella. Joker's mouth opened a bit as he saw Will groan and clutch his side. "We would love to." He wheezed.

* * *

Joker showed us the way to the tent and asked Will what he could do, "Anything you ask me to." He stated, dryly. I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled brightly at Joker, "You could say that he's a man of many talents!" Joker smiled back at me and was about to say something when I whipped around, my eyes wide, a hand pushed open the tent entrance and a young man stepped inside, snakes draped over his body. My mouth dropped open and Joker waved his hands, "Don't worry, Miss, they won' hurt ye!" He moved in front of me but I pushed him aside, hearts in my eyes. I ran my hands over the snakes and they eagerly slithered onto me. Mentally, I spoke to them, _aren't you just the most gorgeous things I've ever seen. _They replied happily, _You're like our master, except he can't talk in our heads._ As I grinned dreamily, I was completely ignorant to Joker's gawking, Snake's blank expression, and Will sighing, rubbing his forehead and saying, "She better not cause me over-time because of this." When he finished his sentence, I whipped around and my hand shot out, pressing my umbrella to his windpipe. "I hate over-time as much as you, but I don't act like a b with an itch about it." Will scowled at me and shoved away my umbrella. Joker laughed nervously, "Well then, uhuhm, now I'll give 'ee a tour of th' place." The rest of the day went by without a hitch and Will and I were introduced to the rest of the performers. "This is Suit, and 'is wife, Raindrop." I flinched noticeably, and shuddered, causing Will to roll his eyes. "Suit and Raindrop'll be in tent nine." I recoiled, "WHAT! I have to share a tent with this stick in the mud?!" My shouts went unheard as Will grabbed the back of my dress and dragged me away. Slight confusion circled around the performers,

"Isn't she his wife?"

And again, cue the enraged Grell squawk.

* * *

"You're sleeping on the floor, by the way." I stated, after fending him off with my umbrella, causing him to huff, "You do realize that the bed is big enough for two people, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to share it with you, you could have the boring disease, it's contagious you know!" I exaggerated, waving my hands about. He pushed up his glasses, "Sophie, honestly, we have to keep up pretenses." I smirked, shoving my face super close to his, my lips almost brushing his, "And I'm sure you don't mind that at all, do you, William?" I ended in a whisper. His eyes were wide and a slight blush covered his face, before he pushed me off and scowled, "Quit it, we have work to do." I rolled my eyes, but laughed internally at his reaction. Who knew little old Willy could get so flustered. I got up, twirling my umbrella, "Tonight, you can sleep first, I'll go around and check out the circus, k?" I asked. He cleared his throat, and nodded, "Yes, that will be fine. Watch out for demons, we don't need anyone trying to steal one of the souls we are to collect." I saluted him mockingly "Aye Aye, Captain."

I skipped out of the tent and almost immediately ran into Snake, and his snakes draped around his neck immediately started to talk to me. I got sidetracked and ended up talking with Snake and his companions for little over a half an hour. Will walked out and saw me there, then gave me a death glare. I stuck out my tongue and strode away, strutting like a peacock and as soon as I was out of sight, I pushed up my glasses and opened my umbrella as it started to drizzle, taking time to stop and watch the people practicing. My ears, both internal and external were pricked and listening sharply. A sharp, bitter scent reached my nose and started to run, low to the ground, my dress trailing after me. A smirking demon sauntered through the circus and I stopped behind him. "You're not welcome here, Vermin." I growled at him, my voice low and threatening. "Well, what do we have here?" His smooth voice wondered out loud. "A female reaper? This is a treat."

A voice sounded from behind me, "Leave, and don't come back. This isn't your territory and it's in our jurisdiction." The demon shrugged and made his way out, but not before stopping and winking at me. I stiffened as his thoughts made their way to my mind. A white ring appeared around my tightened lips. As soon as he left, I whipped around and shoved a finger into Will's chest. "I didn't need your help, you stupid Prick!" I shouted at him, angry and disgusted by what the demon had said, and the fact that Will didn't trust me to do my job. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to the punch by sneering, "Just leave me alone, William T. Spears."

He looked at me in shock and I stalked away, furious that he didn't trust me.

Little did I know, that wasn't the reason he stepped in it at all. I never even knew that Will could get jealous...


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN BLACK BUTLER, I COULD NEVER ACHIEVE THE LEVEL OF AWESOMENESS THAT YANA TOBOSO HAS ACHIEVED! Hope you guys enjoy this update! Go Umbrella's! BY THE WAY, JUST IN CASE YOU FORGOT, **this is what it looks like when Sophie is talking to someone in their head**! BLARGH.**_

* * *

I grumbled and growled under my breath as I went to apologize to Will, dragging my feet and fiddling with my fingers. My bottom lip stuck out and I slouched as I went up to him. He looked at me, slightly miffed and pursed his lips. "What do you want?" I shuffled my feet and looked to the left, "I just..." I trailed off,

"You just?" He continued, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay! It was wrong of me to yell at you, when you did nothing wrong. You helped me and I didn't want you to think that I'm useless, because I'm not!" I yelled, ignoring his shocked look, and turned to go. I was pulled back by a hand on my shoulder, twisting me around, and tugging me into a hug. Will cleared his throat, thoroughly embarrassed by his sudden action, but a soft emotion glinting in his eyes, almost hidden by the reflection on his glasses. "You're not useless, and I never thought you couldn't handle yourself." I backed up slightly and furrowed my brow at him, "Then why did you butt in when I was getting rid of that demon earlier?"

A light, almost invisible, blush coated his cheeks and he coughed, turning and walking away, "No reason." I ran after him, indignant, "Will! You can't just leave in the middle of a conversation!"

* * *

I huffed, _Will had walked away and left me, right in the middle of a conversation! How could he do that! He knows it's one of my pet peeves! I guess I'll just have to do something to irritate him!_ I smirked, my plan set. A snake slithered towards me, and my smirk broadened, _Hey Wordsworth?_ I asked the snake in his head. _Yesss? _He replied. I quickly told him my plan and he agreed, excited. I rubbed my hands together, an evil grin spreading over my face, but just as I was about to put my plan into action, I heard a slight commotion coming from the medical tent. Scratching my head in confusion, held open the door flap and my jaw dropped. Yet another demon was there, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face as he leapt and twirled out of the flying daggers and cracking whip.

He landed in a ridiculous pose, shaped like he was a matador in a bullfight. I snorted into my hand and his eyes shifted over, sharpening with interest. _Why are you here, Demon?_ I asked him, raising an eyebrow, but he ignored me, choosing to jump down from the tents rafter and land in front of Joker. "But he..." Beast? stammered as Joker ran a hand up and down her leg, "Now now. This pretty leg... It's not like I can't understand wanting to touch it. Use these flowers to cheer up." He held the bouquet of flowers from his walking stick up to her face and a blush covered her skin.

I stepped into the shadows and masked my presence, making it nearly impossible for humans to see me, unless they knew what they were looking for, but back to what was happening.

The demon was now face to face with Joker, his eyes wide and slightly terrifying, "Really?" He asked and Joker froze, nervous. Demon #2 or second demon or whatever, ( I now am going to referred to him as #2 pencil:) stepped back, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed "The truth of the matter is that my current master is rather spoiled." (A sneeze sounded from somewhere unknown).

Joker stepped back, shocked, "Your master... Are you a servant at some manor? With yer nice appearance I thought you were a gentleman, but..." #2 pencil smirked, holding a hand to his chest, "Me, a gentleman, how absurd. I am a butler to the core." Joker just stood, almost in a daze as #2 pencil carried on, "So a moment ago, when you said you would like to scout me, was that true? If it is, I would certainly like to accept, but..."

"Are you serious?" Joker sweat dropped and I would have heard the rest, if not for Will grabbing my shoulder and tugging me out of the tent. A scowl was imprinted on his face, and I wondered briefly, if a Shinigami's death glare could actually kill someone, and if so, does it work on other shinigami? Because, right now, I was feeling six feet under.

I chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck, "Hey Willy, What's up?" His scowl just deepened and he yanked me into our tent. "What's up?!" He asked, furious, "What's up, is that there is yet another demon here, and you were doing nothing about it! It is our job as Shinigami to make sure that the souls under our care, do not get taken, otherwise that means more unpaid overtime, and you seem to care too much about your free time to be so lenient towards vile scum."

My fists clenched themselves and i swung forward, hitting Will in the chest. "Listen here, William. Just because I didn't jump into action, doesn't mean that I would do anything to harm the souls that we are responsible for. #2 Pencil wasn't even doing anything, besides, he's under contract, and I think that you know when a demon is under contract, that they rarely eat other souls." Will backed up, his forehead scrunched and he held up a hand. "Wait, wait. Did you just call the demon, #2 pencil?" I slumped, my head hanging down, "Is that all you got from this?! Yes I called him #2 pencil, because he was the second demon I saw today, and I wanted him to have a creative name, is that so wrong?" When he didn't respond, I huffed and turned around, crossing my arms, "Whatever. I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." I walked around to the right side of the bed and snapped my fingers, my clothing instantly changed to a loose nightgown. As I slipped under the blankets, I heard footsteps towards the tent flap door, and Will strode out, no doubt going off to sulk somewhere.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes with my hand and I slipped my glasses from my face, my umbrella leaned up against the wall of the tent. I shut my eyes, and cleared my head, trying not to think about all the events of the day as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Will strode around, his face a cool mask, but his mind in utter turmoil. _Why can't Sophie understand that everything I do is for her sake?! Can't she understand that I lo- no, she would never return my feelings, so I can't even think that. When I saw her with that demon, it just... it just made me so angry. Me, angry! She thinks of me as heartless, just like everyone else, but I'm not. I just can't express how I feel, because the last time I did that, It caused my death. I just have to step back, and forget all about my feelings for her._

He nodded decisively and continued to check the perimeter until he was sure that Sophie was asleep, before creeping inside the tent and taking one of the extra blankets and flicked the wood of the bed, making it expand into a bunk bed. He checked to make sure, Sophie was still asleep, and climbed up the ladder, welcoming the quiet darkness himself.

* * *

_**Okay guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but I had/still have slight writer's block, but... I gave you a look inside Willy's mind and some Sebastian action! Next chapter will have more demonicness and jealousy and some adorable Ciel thrown in! In the mean time, I have a pun!**_

_**When William joined the army, the phrase he disliked the most, was Fire At Will!**_

_**Teehee, I'm such a nerd, laughing at my own jokes...Oh well!**_

_**Until next time,**_

**_Bojoflo12 ;)_**


End file.
